Drawing Eternity
by pinkblouse
Summary: Being able to create something with some paper and pen is a.. talent for many people. But to Alice Swan , it's a different story. With this drawing , she found herself in Bella's fight for Edward. Set in New Moon.


**Hey guys! I checked my story again and noticed that i made some mistakes. Sorry about that. I posted it very late last night. Rewiew please**

* * *

**Mary Alice Swan :**

Forks sign lighted with car lights. It was dark , 7.24 p.m actually , and that was no good. In my drawing , clouds were everywhere but it was not a night. We were late. _Very late…_

"Emmett faster!"

He didn't say a word and i looked out to find a distraction. Forks didn't change much since the last time we visited uncle Charlie with Bella. It was years ago and thinking of my cousin was not helping me to sit in this rental car.

"Sis , we came."

First , i saw an old red truck. The one i drew in the very back of the view… I let out a breath i did not realize i was holding. She was here. _We weren't that late._

We got out of the rental jeep and walked to the door.

"Shall we ring the bell or knock?" I asked. I was not able to think right and lack of sleep did not help much.

"Does it matter?" Emmett said while knocking.

"Were you expecting someone?" I heard a strong male voice. _Oh , that must be Edward._

"No , maybe Charlie forgot his keys…" Bella said while opening the door. "Oh Alice! What are you doing in here?"

I looked at her. Her hair was damp. Her face was pale , i mean paler than usual , her cheekbones were more visible , _she definitely lost weight_, her chocolate Brown eyes were not looking that … alive. My eyes traveled down through her damp clothes and i saw a blanket on the floor. _She must have fallen it when she saw us, _i thought. I looked at her face again and found the missing piece: her lips..

Without them , i could think that maybe it was raining and she forgot to bring her umbrella or her car did not work. But those lips were in a colour that i could only describe as the mixture of blue and red. But it was April and even Forks was not that cold. _Somewhere cold near here can cause her to freeze like this… _

It clicked. She did it. She jumped off to her death but make it alive. But it was not the right time to do "Happy Alice Dance".

All the anger , worry and scare boiled inside me. Before i realized what was going on , my mouth took the control:

"Did you do it? How could you? How _dare you? _What about Charlie? What about…"

"What did i do? Alice what are you talking about?" Bella asked with confusion in her voice. _Right , she didn't know i saw it…_

"Alice , enough! She's okay. You can be momma bear later." Emmett said and turned to her. "Hey clumsy Bellie! C'mere!" He gave her one of his bone crushing hugs.

"Em , i …can't …. Breathe!"

While Bela was trying to breathe , i got a chance to look at the guy who i assumed Edward.

His skin was dark , brown actually. He was muscular but not like Emmett. _No one could compete with my brother. _His eyes were brown , his hair was black. But i was sure that when i called uncle Charlie for his birthday last summer , he mentioned about Bella's boyfriend as "Cullen's Bronze Haired Boy". That was not making sense. _Girl , you need to sleep. He's not Edward._

"You know checking is free but if you wanna touch , you gotta pay" The "Now i don't know who he is" boy said.

Unfortunately , this words got Emmett's attention. Before i could say something he stepped in.

"Okay , dude. Who are you and what are you doing in here? I don't see Uncle Charlie's car around…" He looked around to find it like Uncle Charlie's car could appear in a magical way.

"He went to the Clearwater's" Bella murmured.

"So your boyfriend is staying with you until he comes?" Emmett questioned.

I was speechless , Bella was as red as a tomato and i could say by the look on her face , she was trying to find the right words to explain the situation. But "now i don't know who he is" boy was … smiling? _I need to work on naming people. From now on "now i don't know who he is" boy will be "Bob" to me until i learn his name._

"Well… it's not what you think.." Bella tried but no one could stop Emmett if he wanted to learn something.

"That does not explain Edward's presence in here."

He crossed his arms and gave Bob one of his don't-mess-with-_anything_-about-me looks.

But Bob wasn't smiling anymore and Bella had tears on her eyes. _What was going on between these two? _I got closer to her , smiled , took the blanket that she fell and put it around her shoulders.

"Listen , you Hulk. Don't. Call. Me. _Edward_. Again. _I_ was the one who took her out of the water today. _I _was the one who brought her here and while you were not here , i was here , with her." If this was possible , he got angrier. "The only thing that carcass did was leaving her."

I knew that if this Bob continues to give speeches , The muscleman Emmett would step in and things would get ugly. I did not want to cause more trouble to my tired cousin in one day. Even that she caused most of it by jumping off that cliff. _Did she want to kill herself? What did make her this miserable? _I had to do something.

Emmett was looking like ready to fight and Bob was no different.

Bella shivered. _We forgot her._

"Okay , you may wanna see who can kick better but i am taking Bella inside. Remember Em? She's the reason we're here. To make sure she's okay."

Their heads turned to me, then Bella , then they looked at each other. They both nodded at the same time and i led Bella in.

The white colored house didn't change in years. Yes , it got old but furnitures were the same. Even photo frames were organized like aunt Reneé left. Everywhere was smelling like her if this was possible and i wondered how Uncle Charlie was living in here with all these memories.

Bella walked to living room and sat to big couch. She smiled and patted the place next to her. I sat next to her , turned and gestured her to speak.

She opened her mouth but Bob and Emmett came in. Both of them sat in armchairs opposite each other. Bob took a mug from coffe table and sipped the liquid in it.

"It got cold. Bella i'm gonna make some tea for us. Do you want some " He stopped for a moment. "Alice , right?"

I nodded. "Yes , please."

"And you Hulk? Do you want some tea?" Bob was on the very edge of a fight now.

"No" Emmett gave one simple answer and i could tell that he was trying to be on his best behaviour. Because like me , he understood that Bob was someone important in Bella's life.

He took the other mug and went to kitchen. I motioned Emmett to go out.

"How much i wanna listen to your talk , i gotta pee. It was a very long trip. Then , i have to make some coffee." Emmett said. "Because , not like this pixie here , i am not going nuts when i drink it."

"Why don't you get out and pee." I said. Because coffee was… coffe and i was not allowed to drink it.

"And make coffe little sis. You're hurting me." Emmett said.

"Suprise me."

"Will do."

With that , my needy brother was out. I gave my attention to Bela. She had this look on her face that i couldn't describe. Longing , love? But it was not the matter because she was smiling.

"You know, sometimes i envy what you two have."

"But that's not our point. The boy inside , he's not Edward."

She suddenly stopped smiling.

"Yeah , he's not _him._ But Jake is a good friend and … and…"

"And he saved you today after you jumped of that cliff." _I should learn to shut my mouth._

"How do you know? I mean you weren't there." She said.

"Because i saw it! Drew it!" Remembering those feelings when i saw what i drew was making me mad.

"I am sorry but WHAT?" Bella was getting angry.

_If this is not the moment , then i don't know when it is. _

"I have this… visions since last two years. I see them in my head. And normally i'd see them while sleeping." I stopped to check Bella. She could ran away screaming in a few minutes.

But she had the look that she gave me when i told her about my parents' divorce years ago. Divorce was tiring. New home , new school and new life. I needed someone who could understand me and that was Bella.

The look was saying one thing : i understand you.

It was my turn to ran away screaming. _I was saying her that i keep seeing somethings in my head and she was understanding ME? Something was not right._

"But aren't you say that i am insane? Because it's the part."

"No. After what i've been through , i believe you cousin. No matter what. Let's just say , my opinions about world has changed in a year." She said.

I was about to ask her what caused her to change her "science can explain everything" opinion in just a year. Seriously , what has she been through? Did she see a unicorn or something?

My thoughts were interrupted by phone ringing.

"I get it " Jake yelled.

I changed my mission. I was here to listen her. Not to tell her about my visions. She had to tell me what happened with this Bronze Haired Edward. But i had to finish first.

"So , i drew you in my art class. That scene you were jumping. And that old red thing standing in the front yard was at the back of the view. " I paused for a moment. " I took the table and excused myself. Then i called Emmett. "

"Does he.." Bela asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't tell my parents. You know , they were divorced and i was scared."

"But you told Emmett. How did it go?" She asked again and laughed. She must have thought what i could possiby do to make Emmett believe me. Because Emmett Alan Swan would never believe something without a proof.

She decided to speak her thoughts.

"I'm asking more … correct this time. What did you do to convince him?"

"I gave him a list of football game results of next week. At the end of the week , you know , he was convinced and won 500 bucks."

Jake came in with a tray in his hand. He gave us our mugs and sat down to one of the armchairs.

"A guy called and asked where Charlie was." He said.

I took a sip and listened.

"And what did you say?" Bella asked.

"I said he's in the funeral. That's the truth." Jake said. And we were silent for a few minutes.

Emmett broke the silence by coming in. Coffee smell filled the room. My mouth watered.

"Wanna some?" Emmett asked and sat.

"No thank you , tea is fine. Jake made it great." I smiled to Jake.

"You are welcome Alice." Jake made a cheers move with the mug he was holding.

We heard a door clicking and footsteps. Uncle Charlie was at home.

"Bells , are you in living room?" He said and froze at the threshold. He saw us.

"Hey Uncle Charlie. Long time no see." I said while standing up.

"Al! Wow! You grew up."

He came and hugged me.

"I missed you uncle. So was Emmett. And we came to visit you guys." With that , i gave Emmett basics of our cover story.

He turned around to see Emmett.

"Emmett? Is that really you boy?" Uncle Charlie was shocked , i could tell.

"In flesh uncle. I missed you." He smiled and gave the same bone crushing hug to uncle, too.

"I should get going. I have to visit Clearwaters tomorrow. Good night Charlie" He nodded to him. "It was a pleasure Alice." I smiled. "Good night" He did the same nodding thing to Emmett.

After he was gone , we had dinner. Emmett ate a lot , again. And made jokes about Bella's cooking. I told some of our adventures with Emmett in past years which made Uncle Charlie laugh very hard. Bella was laughing at some jokes and Emmett's compliments about dinner but at the rest she was silent.

Uncle Charlie and Emmett went to watch a game record and we washed the dishes. I did not ask about Edward. Because i knew we would sleep together in Bella's room. And Emmett would be snoring in living room. Instead we talked about random things.

After dishes were done and the game was over , Emmett went to car to take our bags. Bella made a bed for Emmett on the couch and we went upstairs.

While sitting in her bed in pajamas , i thought i should ask now.

"Bells , i don't wanna rush it but i knew you were with a guy named Edward and…" _What shall i say? We all heard tonight on the porch how he left you.. No._

She noticed my pausing and started to tell about him.

"When i moved here after Reneé's marriage , i met him. I was not a sun lover but this… clouds were swallowing me. Do you understand?"

I just nodded and she went on.

"He was like my personal sun. Just shining for me. But he left. " She had tears. Again. It was really hard for her to speak about him. "He said "you're not good enough for me" and just left. Not only me. He took his familiy with him and left. By the dawn , no one was in Cullen's home."

I wondered if she told about it to anyone , Jake maybe , or i was the first. I was starting to feel guilty. For not calling her , for not being here for her. I was just focused on myself…

"The reason i jumped off is i see him. I mean i hear him. "

"Is that the reason you believe me?" I interrupted her.

"Not mostly but yes , i can understand you in a way." She continued. "When i do something dangerous , he warns me. Like he stil cares me. I know i am hopeless and you may think that i am depressed somehow which i was…"

"I get you. You want to hear him , feel his presence maybe and it's the only way right now." I said.

"Yeah , i know it's wrong. But what can i do?" She was looking really hopeless and her face was showing it. She was not the Bella i knew anymore. This Edward made her better once but now he was making her worse. I hated him. Hated how selfish he is. Hated how he left her. _You're not good enough for me? _Come on! Who was this guy to tell my cousin how she is?

"Don't hate him." Bella said. "I saw the look on your face , Charlie looks like that when it comes to him , too." I was about to say things very unladylike about this _Cullen's Bronze Haired Boy_ but she stopped me. "He had to leave. He saw what could happen if we keep being together."

"And what's that?" I couldn't help but ask in a mean tone.

She lowered her head to avoid my gaze. "I can't tell you about that accident."

A million thoughts came and went. _Was he using… Has he tried to.. What kind of accident can cause it? Car?Maybe he cheated her.._

"Not like that accidents Alice. It was not his fault" _So, i thought aloud. Great , i really need to sleep._

"Okay Bells." I paused for a moment. "I love you cousin. You can always count on me. "

"Love you too Al. And i know you gotta sleep." She smiled.

"Good night Bells." I said and turned the lights off.

"Good night Al." She said and turned to the other side.

My thoughts and i were alone. I was sure she was in the same situation.

My cousin was loving someone that doesn't love her and it was breaking her. This Edward caused more trouble than he thought. _I hope i don't see any visions , _i thought and let my eyes close.

* * *

**What do you think? Chapter two : Blonde Cullen in Forks is ready! But i will wait until i get at least three rewiews. Because this is my first fanfic...**

**Thanks...**


End file.
